


Unintended Consequences

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: For the SF Write Your Butt Off Round 2-Fire Emblem Fandom based comedy about the unintended consequences of messing with time travel, or outrealm gates that grant access to alternate-timeline versions of the present.It can be a light comedy or a dark comedy--writer's choice--but there has to be some element of humor to it.





	Unintended Consequences

_You know what IS intended with their default pairings.  So then what if Lucina and the others are their “default pairings" gone back in time to my M!Robin Apotheosis Team playthrough?  Not so much humour as horror for poor Lucina...let the darkness ensue I guess?_

 

When Lucina first came back in time, her thoughts were to save her father from the horrors that were to come.  Not to change _everything_ that was supposed to happen.  It was truly troublesome for her as she tried to make both sense of what was going on and the fact that things were not as they should be. Why were things so wrong?

 

It all started when she first came back in time.  She saved her Aunt Lissa from certain demise by the risen fighter that attacked her, Chrom, assisted in its destruction.  That was the first change of events that happened and Lucina would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy that moment in time.  She fought alongside her father as an equal and not an observer like she’d so often been. It was like a dream come true for her and she felt like she was going to cry.  However she was also worried by his almost lack of experience and constantly had to remind herself he was only just starting out, that he'd likely be at his known skill in time.

 

The first battle was difficult enough to distract her from what was going on with her father as Lucina focused on dealing with the risen that were before her and not what her father and aunt were saying to one another.  Had she known...well it was too late to contemplate the changes that had come to pass due to her interference in with time now.

 

The next most major change was of her own device.  She bested Lon'qu in battle in order to face her father in single combat and expected her father to start bonding with her mother Sumia at this stage, after all she had just saved his life and if not for her timely intervention Lucina’s father could have gotten seriously hurt and not been able to fight in the tournament.  What Lucina did _not_ expect to see was the male tactician at her father's side.  He was...different than she was expecting, a mere boy tasked with guiding the Shepherds.  The way he looked at her...she didn’t like it. He looked at her with the eyes of admiration and something else she couldn’t place...Robin didn’t look at all like she remembered him to.  Sure his hair was as white as the snow, but it looked different.

 

Lucina thought little of it instead focusing on the next important change.  Saving Emmeryn. Nothing was more important than that. It was successful. She was worried however as she noticed that her father wasn’t spending time with her mother Sumia like he should have been.

 

Robin was the one who had stayed out talking to Chrom...and she found out he wasn’t Robin...he was Caleb.  She frowned under her mask. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go at all. Still she followed her plan.  She warned them about the danger to Emmeryn and to her dismay she was revealed as a woman. Caleb had looked at her and she saw him blush.  This was not going to end well she knew it…

 

Lucina guarded the door leading to Emmeryn as Caleb directed the Shepherds.  It was the first time that she saw Maribelle with Chrom. She felt sick when she realised that quite possibly her father would end up marrying Maribelle…

 

She had left that night, having spoken to Chrom and thought that history wouldn’t repeat itself.  How wrong she was…history was going to twist on its head and she would end up in the throws of it.

 

~~~

 

Things just weren’t adding up.  Lucina didn’t know why but there was something off.  She stayed fairly close to the Shepherds and she was beginning to get worried.  No matter how much she tried to work out how to fix things, her mother, Sumia was nowhere near her father Chrom like she _should_ be.  Lucina was at a loss.  This wasn't right. Her mother should have been at least battling alongside her father.  Something was vastly wrong and Lucina didn’t like it.

 

Lucina blanched as _Maribelle_ got closer to her father, talking with him, healing his injuries and genuine concern started to pop up as Lucina could see where it was going.  This wasn't right! This wasn't how things were supposed to happen! Chrom was _supposed_ to marry Sumia!  He wasn’t supposed to marry any _other_ woman!

 

The worst part was that there was nothing she could do to fix things.  Caleb’s plans kept Sumia as a Vanguard with Sully or Frederick and when Sumia did get to be near Chrom, it was always short lived as she was quickly pulled into other duties away from the Prince.

 

Lucina happened to see one particular afternoon where her father had been talking with Maribelle when Caleb was sat with a strategy book when Maribelle said,

“Caleb darling, would like to join us for some tea?”

“Yes, please Maribelle.” the boyish voice chimed politely, “I appreciate it very much.”

Lucina saw her father chuckle and ruffle the wavy hair of the tactician, “You should always take the time to rest Caleb.” he said and Lucina wondered why this was so foreign.  The tactician was _never_ this close to her father…

She watched in shock and horror as Chrom and Maribelle got married at the end of the war.  Lucina couldn't wrap her head around it. Everything was wrong. Nothing was happening as it was supposed to.  She watched as Maribelle grew with her father's child. Was shocked to find out it was a baby girl, born the same day as her.  They called the tiny baby Lucina and she'd heard enough she didn't want to know anything else as the knife wedged into her heart painfully.

 

She pretended she didn't care.  She watched as the other Shepherds married, Cordelia married Virion, Lissa married Lon'qu, Miriel married Gregor, Nowi married Libra, Panne married Frederick, Sully married Donnel.  Nothing was what it should have been. _Caleb_ didn't marry.  He like Robin refused to marry, though the fact he was a boy likely was the reason.  He was too young for all of that. The knife slowly retreated, at least something was the same.  But that didn't stop the gods awful pain from returning as she realised the path history was taking wasn't a welcome one.

 

When it came time for the Shepherds to ask for help from Plegia, then the reality of the changes set in.  Lucina had saved her father from harm. It was an unthought through act that lead to even more consequences than before.

 

He looked into her eyes and called her his daughter.  She knew in her heart then that there was no way he'd have known this if that girl back at the castle wasn't the same as her on some level.  She had cried then. Her father comforting her. The moment was broken when _Caleb_ came, though he tried to be as unobtrusive as possible.  He spoke gently, understanding the frailty of the situation.  Maribelle was beside him, unamused.

 

It did not take long for Maribelle to accept Lucina, even though Lucina _wasn't_ her daughter.  It was mildly mortifying to see Sumia standing there eyes shining with tears at what could have been for her as the story slowly came out, Chrom had been forced to choose a wife and he chose Maribelle due to their stronger relationship.  Sumia _had feelings for Chrom she couldn't act on_ and it hurt her beyond reproach.  Caleb stood smiling softly as Maribelle embraced Lucina.  He wiped an errant tear from his eye. Lucina wondered why that was the case.  Was he _happy_?  About this? Was he somehow responsible for this unrelenting pain? She didn't know.

 

Lucina therefore wasn't prepared for what came next.

 

She had been engaging in a sparring match with one of the training dummies.  It was her blade stopped when she spotted a pile of books and a pair of familiar brown boots heading past.  She realised that Caleb was a dangerous one, as she tried to isolate the changes. He had to be the force that was behind her father marrying the wrong woman, there was nothing more prominent to her than that.  He had to be the one...

“Caleb!” Lucina yelled as the tactician and books went flying.  He'd not been able to see the pebble and had tripped up.

“Ooof!” He grunted, “Ouch…”

“Are you alright?” Lucina said with a frown,

“Y-yeah.” he said blushing a violent shade of crimson across his cheeks as Lucina tried to read his intentions.  She sighed,

“No harm done at least.”

“R-right…” Caleb said still blushing as he hastily assembled the books again, “I-I’ll s-see you a-around!” in his haste to escape the tactician forgot at least three books,

“Caleb!  Wait! You forgot your books!” Lucina called picking the three up.  One of them made her pause. She looked at the title and frowned, “ _How to Make Her Fall For You in a Fortnight_?  What are you planning Caleb?” Lucina murmured.  This wasn't a good sign. Worry started to eat at her.  Who was he intending to…? He'd already done enough damage!  She couldn't let him do any more!

 

She came to the strategy tent and heard Caleb talking with Vaike, “...You want to further your relationship with her?  I did have it here somewhere...ah drat.” Caleb sighed, “I know I had the book to help you…”

“Ya egghead!” Vaike laughed, “Of course you'd have a book fo’ that.  The Vaike don't’ need no book!”

Caleb sighed, “It had some useful information.  You know, like how to get on Cherche’s good side…”

“Aw, that's sweet o’ ya to care Caleb.” Vaike's voice half boomed through the tent, “But the Vaike’ll be just fine.  If anything Teach’ll walk you through the motions!” Lucina heard a nervous laugh from Caleb. She cleared her throat and came in to see Vaike covered in bandages with Caleb sat across from him,

“Hey squirt, don’ mind Teach, he's just givin’ our tactician the finer points on romance.”

Poor Caleb was red in the face again and Lucina was thoroughly confused, “I thought it was the other way…” he said softly and Lucina was surprised.  Caleb was an odd one to be sure. Still she had to keep a close eye on him. She did not want him to ruin anyone else's families any longer.

 

The first day she watched him, Caleb spoke with Chrom about battle tactics and strategy, how they needed to proceed and what the most optimal partnerships were.  Lucina was surprised when Chrom said, “Caleb, I appreciate the effort I really do, but for the love of the gods stop over thinking it.”

“This is about our survival!” Caleb had yelled, “Don't you get that?!”

“Caleb…” Chrom groaned, “Look I know you're trying to avoid what happened to us in Lucina's timeline.  I get that, I really do. However you need to relax. We've got the best tactician that there ever was.  I'm sure you can make it work.”

Caleb sighed. “Then I'll be Lucina's battle partner-"

“THE HELLS YOU WILL!” Chrom yelled,

“Think about it will you?” Caleb reasoned calmly, “I can keep her safe, you won't have to be without Maribelle and she’s got someone to help her.  Surely you understand that much.”

Chrom groaned as he was out maneuvered by the tactician _again_ , “Fine.  Don't make me regret this.  If she gets so much as a scratch on your watch-"

“You'll have Frederick kill me.” Caleb said brightly and Chrom winced, “Understood.”

“Caleb that's not what I-"

Lucina almost was caught, Caleb bounced on out of the tent and Lucina barely got herself hidden.  This wasn't how things were supposed to go…

 

Everything that happened put her out of step, Caleb fought alongside her and he was a good fighting partner.  He said something about tactical advantages but Lucina wasn’t sure about it. Nothing was as it was supposed to be.  She was ill-prepared when Caleb spoke with her. Everything was wrong and yet...with him...everything was alright…

 

He proposed to her.  She felt like something was finally _right_ instead of wrong.  Perhaps...perhaps it would be alright then...


End file.
